jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Whisper (Earl Jolly Brown)
| occupation = *Enforcer *Assassin | affiliation = Dr. Kananga and Hammond Litte | status = Incarcerated | role = Henchman | portrayed = Earl Jolly Brown Alistair Abell (voice) | first_appearance = Live and Let Die (film) | last_appearance = 007 Racing }} Whisper was a fictional enforcer and associate of Dr. Kananga. A supporting antagonist portrayed by the late American actor Earl Jolly Brown and voiced by Alistair Abell, the character appeared in the 1973 James Bond film Live and Let Die. He was loosely based on the literary character who appeared in Ian Fleming's 1958 novel of the same name. The character was subsequently adapted for the 1983-87 tabletop role-playing game (TRPG), James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service, and made an appearance in the 2000 video game 007 Racing. Biography Background In the film adaptation of Live and Let Die, Whisper is an extremely soft-spoken, portly assassin employed by Dr. Kananga. The driver of the white pimpmobile, he is seen on a number of occasions throughout the film. ''Live and Let Die (film) When the psychic medium Solitaire tells Kananga that James Bond is coming for him, Kananga sends Whisper to stop the agent. While Bond is picked up by Charlie, a CIA agent and driving over the highway, Whisper drives by and kills Charlie with a dart gun hidden in the right wing mirror of his car. However, Bond is able to grab the wheel and steer the car to safety. He then calls Felix Leiter and tells him about the agent's death. He also describes the killer's car to Leiter. Leiter later tracks the car down to a voodoo shop and sends Bond there. While at the voodo shop, acting as a customer, Bond witnesses Whisper arrive and go into the back of the store. Following him, Bond enters a parking garage where he finds Whisper's car. He is then disturbed by Kananga and his associates, who arrive at the parking garage and leave in a car. Bond follows them. Following Kananga to San Monique, Bond checks in at a hotel on the island and orders champagne at the room service. While Bond is taking a bath, Whisper arrives with the champagne wearing a bow tie and camel hair jacket. Due to his soft voice, Bond has difficulties understanding the man, asking him to repeat himself with everything he says. While Bond is paying Whisper for the champagne, a poisonous snake appears in the bathroom, but Bond later kills it with the help of a cigar and deodorant. Bond is then warned by Rosie Carver (pretending to be "Mrs. Bond") that Whisper is not on the hotel payroll. After having captured Bond and Solitaire in his underground base, Kananga takes Bond's gun, asking what it does. Bond replies that it is a shark gun firing compressed gas pallets. For his own amusement, Kananga fires the gun at the sofa Whisper is sitting on, causing it to inflate enormously until it explodes, causing a shocked Whisper to fall to the ground. It is unknown if Kananga had attempted to eliminate Whisper, though his laughter at Whisper being tripped up suggests the exploding Chesterfield was more of a prank. After gloating over Bond, Kananga straps him and Solitaire onto a which, planning to have them eaten by his sharks. Whisper then starts lowering the winch into the water and opens a underwater gate, through which sharks enter. With the magnetic device hidden in his watch, Bond obtains the gas pellet Kananga played with before. Bond also uses his clock to free himself from the ropes. Jumping down onto the ground, he runs towards Kananga. Whisper tries to warn his master, but due to his whispering voice, Kananga cannot hear him. Bond drops Whisper into one of the airtight metal capsules used to keep the heroin dry and engages Kananga. It is unknown what happens to him after Bond defeats Kananga. It is strongly suggested that he had died of asphixiation as the capsules lacked air, and his weakened lung state did not allow him to shout for help. Another less likely possibility is that the capsules were discovered and Whisper was taken into captivity by the CIA. The general consensus of official ''James Bond publications is that the character was subsequently incarcerated. Alternate continuities Behind the scenes Gallery WhisperDriver.png|Whisper drives by to kill Bond's driver WhisperRoomService.png|Whisper posing as a waiter WhisperCarriesBond.png|Whisper carries a knocked out Bond to the car References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Live and Let Die characters Category:Game characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Voice Dubbed Characters Category:Assassins Category:Americans